DCL
DCL, anteriormente llamado DCL Channel es un Web Channel ficticio, inspirado en series ya sean reales o ficticias/inventadas, creada en 2014, enfocado en series de solo drama y realidad, en caso de Latinoamérica. Bloques de Programación DCL cuenta con diferentes bloques de programación, con su intención de emitir diferentes series a lo largo de la semana, siendo disponibles en el horario Primetime. * WWEBlock: Es emitido de lunes a miércoles iniciando el horario Primetime, aquí solo muestran Raw, SmackDown Live! y NXT, ademas de Mixed Match Challenge y ocasionalmente programación de WWE Network. * WWE PPViEW: Es emitido ocasionalmente los domingos cada día de estreno de un PPVIEW de la WWE. * Revolcón de Series: '''Es emitido todos los días, en todo el horario Primetime, emitiendo series de los canales ABC, CBS, FOX, FX, FOX Premium, NBC, The CW y otros canales, ademas de emitir programación propia del canal y de cambiar su programación regularmente. * '''Alineación de Series: Es emitido ocasionalmente cuando se estrenan series o nuevas temporadas, la misma semana. Siendo comúnmente usado en Marzo/Abril ó Septiembre/Octubre. * Xperiencia Gamer: Es emitido todos los días, mostrándose única y exclusivamente gameplays de los mejores videojuegos de la actualidad. Programación Original Para las series totales emitidas durante la antigua DCL, visita la ''DCL Wiki'' Esta lista incluye, las series que van a ser emitidas durante, a partir de la temporada 2019-20 en adelante. Series Originales * Una ® indica que el 24 de diciembre de 2019, la serie fue renovada y clasificada para el nuevo cambio total de la cadena. * Una © indica que el 24 de diciembre de 2019, la serie fue cancelada y no clasifica para el nuevo cambio total de la cadena. Series Adquiridas en la DCL App Este es un listado de series adquiridas de otras cadenas, exclusivamente para las regiones de Latinoamérica, solamente enfocadas en Drama, apartadas para la temporada 2019-20. ABC * Once Upon a Time (T4) * Scandal (T4) * How to Get Away with Murder (T3) (Movido desde DXDL) * Designated Survivor (T2) * Desperate Housewives (T2) * Station 19 (T3) * A Million Little Things (T2) * The Good Doctor (T2/3) * Grand Hotel (T1) * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (T2) (Movido desde DXDL) * Grey's Anatomy (T4) (Movido desde DXDL) * The Fix (T1) (sin estrenar - Movido desde DXDL) * Whiskey Cavalier (T1) (sin estrenar - Movido desde DXDL) * Quantico (T2) (Movido desde DXDL) CBS * All Rise (T1) (sin estrenar) * The Code (T1) (sin estrenar - Movido desde DXDL) * The Red Line (T1) (sin estrenar - Movido desde DXDL) * God Friended Me (T1) The CW * All American (T1/2) (Movido desde DXDL) * Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (T2) (Movido desde DXDL) * Dynasty (T2) (Movido desde DXDL) * Katy Keene (T1) (sin estrenar) * Masters of Illusion (T1) (sin estrenar - Movido desde DXDL) * Nancy Drew (T1) (sin estrenar) * Riverdale (T4) (Movido desde DXDL) (9 de octubre de 2019 - presente) * Supernatural (T15) (Movido desde DXDL) * Charmed (T2) (Movido desde DXDL) * In the Dark (T1) (sin estrenar - Movido desde DXDL) * Legacies (T2) (Movido desde DXDL) (30 de noviembre de 2018 - presente) * Roswell, New Mexico (T1) (sin estrenar - Movido desde DXDL) (19 de abril de 2019 - presente) * The Originals (T1) (sin estrenar - Movido desde DXDL) FOX * 9-1-1 (T3) * 9-1-1: Lone Star (T1) (sin estrenar) * Empire (T2) (Movido desde DXDL) * Glee (T2) * Lee Daniels' Star (T2) * Almost Family (T1) (sin estrenar) * The Passage (T1) (Movido desde DXDL) (29 de marzo de 2019 - 31 de mayo de 2019) * The Resident (T3) * Proven Innocent (T1) (Movido desde DXDL) (6 de julio de 2019 - presente) FOX Premium * 1 Contra Todos (T1) * Aquí en la Tierra (T1) * El General Naranjo (T1) * Llámame Bruna (T2/3) * Salem (T2) * Rio Heroes (T2) * Vikings (original de History) (T2) FX * American Horror Story (T9) * Devs (T1) * Fargo (T2) * Feud (T2) * Fosse/Verdon (T1) * Mayans M.C. (T2) * Mrs. America (T1) * Pose (T2) * Shōgun (T1) * Taboo (T2) * Trust (T2) * Y (T1) HBO * Big Little Lies (T1) * Chernobyl (T1) (6 de mayo de 2019 - 3 de junio de 2019) * Euphoria (T1) (1 de septiembre de 2019) * My Brilliant Friend (T1) * Room 104 (T1) * The Deuce (T1) * The New Pope (T2) * True Detective (T1) Hulu * Harlots (T3) * Looking for Alaska (T1) * The Act (T1) * The Handmaid's Tale (T1) * The Looming Tower (T1) * Veronica Mars (T4) * Wu-Tang: An American Saga (T1) * Reprisal (T1) NBC * Council of Dads (T1) (sin estrenar) * Manifest (T2) * The Brave (T1) (sin estrenar - Movido desde DXDL) * The Enemy Within (T1) (Movido desde DXDL) (14 de junio de 2019 - 6 de septiembre de 2019) * The InBetween (T1) (Movido desde DXDL) (10 de junio de 2019 - presente) * The Village (T1) ( Movido desde DXDL) (1 de abril de 2019 - 3 de junio de 2019) * This Is Us (T3) Starz/Starzplay * American Gods (T1) (11 de marzo de 2019 - presente) * Black Sails (T4) (1 de octubre de 2017 - presente) * Dublin Murders (T1) (10 de noviembre de 2019) * Leavenworth (20 de octubre de 2019) * Outlander (T3) (2 de octubre de 2017 - presente) * Power (T6) (septiembre de 2019) * Sweetbitter (T1) (26 de septiembre de 2019) * The Girlfriend Experience (T2) * The Rook (T1) (24 de septiembre de 2019) * The Spanish Princess (1) (26 de septiembre de 2019) * Vida (T1) (11 de marzo de 2019 - presente) Categoría:DCL Entertainment